Episode 7697 (16th December 2016)
Plot Rebecca asks Robert to help her again, which leaves Aaron feeling jealous despite Robert revealing the money he makes with Rebecca will be used to do up Mill Cottage. Tracy apologises to Leyla again and offers to have a word with Pete. Frank tells Tracy that actions speak louder than words, so she should build bridges with Leyla, suggesting she invite Leyla and Pete to the pub quiz. Laurel confides in Marlon that Arthur found out how she cut her lip and now he's scared of Ashley. Moira apologises for what she said about Robert and Rebecca yesterday. Chas tells Aaron to let himself be happy. Paddy tells Chas about Lydia and how Rhona stepped in and punched him. Marlon, Ashley and Bob have fun on the Pirate Ship with the children. Tracy arranges for Pete and Leyla to be in the shop at the same time. She tells Pete that Leyla isn't a bunny boiler, so Pete agrees to put it behind them and go to the pub quiz. Everyone is having fun on the Pirate Ship with toy guns until Ashley tries to take his bandages off. Ashley suffers another mini stroke and falls to the ground, hitting his head. Pete tries to talk to Moira during the pub quiz. Marlon stays with Arthur and Dotty whilst Laurel is with Ashley at the hospital. Arthur inquires about how Ashley is and Marlon explains Ashley has suffered another TIA. The quiz ends with David, Pete, Leyla and Tracy's team tied with Aaron and Robert. Lydia turns up in the pub to talk to Paddy. In the tie breaker, Tracy fails to guess David's favourite food. Meanwhile, in the pub backroom, Lydia explains to Paddy that she still wants him. Chas storms in and states she's Paddy's mistress, and slaps him before kissing him. Lydia is shocked and also slaps Paddy. Aaron and Robert win the tie break but Leyla can't believe Tracy couldn't manage to guess David's favourite food. Tracy and Leyla snipe at each other and Leyla reveals David had doubts about marrying Tracy. Tracy quizzes David about what Leyla said, and he admits it's true. Lydia grabs the microphone tells people not to be fooled by Paddy before running out the pub. Leyla apologises to David, who chases after Tracy. Chas and Paddy discuss things and Chas notes that that's the second time she's had to pretend they are together recently. She suggests they should maybe give things a go, but seeing how Paddy reacted she states it was a joke. Moira calls round to see Vanessa. David says sorry to Tracy and explains he got cold feet. Teary Tracy is annoyed that he confided in Leyla and states Leyla makes her life a misery. Tracy suggests she and Frank should move out, but David is adamant Leyla should be the one to go. Leyla cannot believe it. David reminds Leyla that she was planning to move out yesterday, so it's not a massive change. Leyla goes to collect her possessions. Laurel returns to collect some of Ashley's belongings. She explains to Marlon that the scans show Ashley's dementia has advanced a lot faster than was thought. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lydia - Karen Blick Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Exterior, public bar and backroom *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden and downstairs rooms *Pirate Ship Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes